The present application relates generally to communications networks, and, more particularly, to web applications available over communications networks.
Communications networks are widely used for nationwide and worldwide communication of voice, multimedia and/or data. As used herein, the term “communications networks” includes public communications networks, such as the Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN), terrestrial and/or satellite cellular networks, private networks and/or the Internet.
The Internet is a decentralized network of computers that can communicate with one another via Internet Protocol (IP). The Internet includes the World Wide Web (web) service facility, which is a client/server-based facility that includes a large number of servers (computers connected to the Internet) on which web pages or files reside, as well as clients (web browsers), which interface users with the web pages. The topology of the web can be described as a network of networks, with providers of network services called Network Service Providers, or NSPs. Servers that provide application-layer services may be referred to as Application Service Providers (ASPs). Sometimes a single service provider provides both functions.
It is common to use passwords to allow users to access various web-based services and applications. However, because the use of passwords is so pervasive, it is not unusual for a user to have a large number of different passwords for different web-based applications. It may be difficult for users to remember large numbers of passwords, particularly complex passwords that satisfy strong security measures. Moreover, users may be required to generate new passwords periodically, thereby increasing the difficulty of remembering and managing multiple passwords. Moreover, web applications may require user input of various personal information (e.g., social security numbers, addresses, phone numbers, birth dates, etc.). However, there is increasing concern among users regarding privacy and the dissemination of personal information online, particularly to web applications. Improved ways of guarding personal information and managing passwords and other user authentication information are desired.